wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
Wizardess Heart+ gameplay gameplay is mainly based in the Mystery Series stories, and the Avatar System used for customization, checkpoints, and for others mini-games. 'Checkpoints' To proceed in the stories is required passing in checkpoints, called in-game by "Magic Challenge." Each route contain thirteen challenges divided in two types of checkpoints: 8 by Magic Grade and 5 by Avatar Items. *First Challenge - 1 Normal avatar item *Second Challenge - 1 Normal or Premiumn avatar item *Third Challenge - 500 magic grade *Fourth Challenge - 2000 magic grade *Fifth Challenge - 4000 magic grade *Sixth Challenge - 1 Normal or Premiumn avatar item *Seventh Challenge - 7000 magic grade *Eighth Challenge - 9500 magic grade *Ninth Challenge - 11250 magic grade *Tenth Challenge - 1 Normal or Premiumn avatar item *Eleventh Challenge - 14500 magic grade *Twelfth Challenge - 17000 magic grade *Thirteenth Challenge - 1 Normal or Premiumn avatar item Magic Grade The Magic Grade can be increased with Consumable Items or by participating in Extra Curriculum (with avatar items "Charm Levels"). The Magic Grade will reset back to 0 each time a route is started. The game still keeps an internal tally of your accumulated Magic Grade across all play throughts. Avatar Items The Avatar items to buy vary for two areas: Room and Garden. What belongs to Room don't go to Garden, vice-versa, except for the girl avatar with her outfit and accessories. At the beginning of the game, players can choose between: x2 ribbons, x2 eyes and x2 bags. When finishing the prologue, new items can be acquired in: Avatar Shop, Make a Date, Missions, Events, Endings Rewards, etc. *Changing the boy won't affect the stories progress. Players must read at least one chapter from the character for his avatar to become available in Garden. For more space players need to use the consumable items: "Dresser" and "Storage" for Room and Garden respectively. Endings Each route have 3 endings: Unhappy, Normal and Happy ending. Depending on your answers trough the game the player will gain intimacy points that will fill the Love Meter. To help this process, the game contains a raising gauge item that can be bought or gained through gameplay. Rewards After reaching the marked points you will be able to chose what ending you prefer and gain its respective reward. Endings Rewards, CGs, Journal, consumable and avatar items Spin-offs/Side stories The game also contain side stories and spin-offs within events. Most do not reveal major spoiler regarding the main routes and can be read without affecting your progress. Others Login Bonus, Announcements, Present Box, Mission List, Ask Friends Currency The game can be played without paying a thing, yet, like most free-to-play games Wizardess Heart+ have two currencies in-game, one free and another paid. Lune is the free currency obtainable in-game. The name Lune derives from the Latin "Lūna," meaning "moon," and is also the name of the currency used inside the stories in Gedonelune Kingdom. Lune can be earned the through: *Social: 1500 Lune daily, by greeting + message 50 friends (being 30 Lune per friend). *Extra Curriculum: 50 Lune per victory. Extracurricular can be done once per hour. *Login Bonus: 3100 Lune by consecutively login-in for 30 days. The amount of Lune given in some days vary from 100, 200 and 300. *Make a Date: Vary by Tier Levels, being: Level 1 - 100 to 200 Lune, Level 2 & 3 - 300 to 500 and Level 4 - 600 to 2000. Since only Consumable Items are rewarded repeatedly, if the player have all avatar items from a Tier, it raises the chance of getting Lune. ("Female Tier 1" is free once a day.) *Events: Vary with each event, being only rewarded in some Slot and Collection events. Coin is the paid currency in-game. Anything that sells for Lune can be brought with coins, approximately, one coin is worth about 10 Lune (for non-premium items), however, some few items are only attainable through coins, being: Premium avatar items (for Premium Route), Events' packages and Gold Medals (for Story Slot events). Coins can be acquired by: *Purchasing with real-life money (the standard rate is about 100 coins per real US dollar). *Tapjoy (only works in the mobile version of Wizardess Heart+) As Tapjoy is a third party software player should use it cautiously, as is not entirely diligent about keeping away spam-y or questionable deals. TapJoy reward players points to exchange for coins, from doing activities such as downloading apps, watching videos, or completing surveys. Shops Currency Shop, Item Shop, Avatar Shop Settings How to Play, Help Extra Curriculum In the Extra Curriculum players avatar compete against each other using "charm level" points to define the winner. Wining, players gain Magic Grade (used in checkpoints only), Lune, and romance points. Social The Social page is were players make friends. The game have a limit of 50 friends per account and is mostly used to gain Lune by sending greetings and short messages (mostly automatic text of salute, compliments, best wishes, etc). Greetings give 10 Lune and Message 20, being 30 Lune per friend. If send to all 50 friends the Social page will give 1500 Lune per day. Additionally, when the player does Extra Curriculum, 10% of a random friend's charm level will be added to the player's own charm level. Social_-_friend_list.png|Friends list Social_-_Recommended.png|Make a Friend Social_-_searching_system.png|Search System Make a Date The Make a Date is a reward system used to get avatar or Consumable Items. The first option is available for free once a day. Known Mysteries Not every mystery is part of every story line, though they might still be hinted at. Some of the mysteries are: * Dark magic occurrence * Disappearance of Serge Durandal * Disappearance of Magical Items * Gedonelune academy's female ghost.Wizardess Heart. Klaus Day 4. Retrieved on January 30, 2018. * Mysterious woman *Pigeons Death Trivia *Some few Avatar attires available in the "Avatar Shop" were never used for any checkpoint. *The same avatar doll is used in Shaw we Date? Oz+. **Some attires are repeated between games as well. Category:Gameplay